Eastern lands and the King in white
by All that is good51
Summary: A person enters Gensokyo. His powers are dangerous. His skills are deadly. His will makes everything crumble. Rated M for violence and future deaths and probable gore.
1. New and kick-ass!

This story is a first, so it wouldn't be surprising to see you all hating me already. Anyway, please try to give this a chance.

* * *

"Well fuck me…" a young man said as he stared blinkingly.

He's a man no older than twenty years of age. Adorned with a mess of black scruffy hair, and a pair of exotic brown eyes. His height is slightly above average, taller than most his age. He sported a brown hoodie jacket with a red t-shirt underneath it. He also has a belt to keep his tight baggy jeans from falling, and a closer look would identify that the belt is made from leather. He is blessed with a charming look, something that the fairer gender would love to appreciate.

"This must be… a lake. A huge ass lake…" the man muttered to himself, scratching his chin. "Hm? The mist is quite thick, surely, I'm screwed all over if I'm not doing something sooner or later." He said as he walked around trying to figure out where he is. He's standing on a patch of land. Why a patch? Because it really is a patch of a couple meters long and a few meters wide. There's a tree growing on it so he's not sure if he should be happy about having shelter or not.

"Alright, if this is what I get for decking that guy in the face I'm very sorry." His statement was unanswered. "Oh come on, I didn't know that that girl is married!" shouting exasperatedly, he later sighed to calm his being down. "Alright Al, you know when mom told you not to get piss ass drunk? This would be a good time, so, don't ever think of drinking water from a lake that is surrounded by mist that could hide whatever danger it is out there." Then he sulked. "Great, talking to myself… and to think that I needed time to learn about my powers…"

Something clicked inside the man's brain. "Aha, that's it! I shall use my probably awesome power and figure out where the hell am I right now!" he sprung back to his feet, dusting his pants. He took in a deep breath, spreading his legs apart and bending them in a stance like manner. He slowly brought his arms to the air, clasping them together. "I release the power!"

…

…

…

"I release the power!"

"Power!"

"Hetalia!"

"Screw this!" he threw himself to the ground, laying on the cool grass of the small land he's on. He gazed upwards meeting nothing but a screen of white mist. "Now I know why that fucker gave off something like this off so easily." He spread apart his right hand's fingers, where at the back of his palm is a mark. The closest way to describe the mark is to say that it resembles a cross. Like the one Jesus was using back in the in black ink, nothing less, nothing more. Just a drawing of a cross given by someone he doesn't want to recall.

"Guh… if only I could see in this mist…" the cross begun to shine a white color after hearing his unintended request. He was shocked by this and got up immediately, looking intently at his hand if not nervous. "What in Sam's blueballs…" his vision was blinded by the image of white nothingness, then he regained his vision once more but this time, he's able to see through the mist with ease. "Whoah… awesome! So this is my power? The ability to ask for any power I want?" he grinned like an idiot. "Then… I wish I have the power to shoot rainbows out of my pits!"

…

Dammit, he was raising his hands too… "Aw… well, this one is useful as it is." He looked around, surveying the parts of the lake that he can now see. Actually, he's still on the same spot where he was before. There's nothing but water around him, the mist. It's morning too, the sun's up high in the sky and that's the only thing he could see even with this strange x ray thing that he has. "Merda… this is a problem."

When he said It's morning, he really meant it. But something is happening, not up there, but down, down on somewhere very private…

"Whoops! Forgot the zip the willy, hehehe…"

* * *

He'd somehow found a way out of that piece of land, but in doing so, now he's wetter than a hooker in uncle Ben's car. And the fact that he has to walk through a damp and humid forest is no helping either.

He loosened his jacket. "Ugh… this place is fucking hot… why did no one tell me it's hot? It was freezing when I was on that damned lake…" he whined. This place could be the dead of him. Out of the many things that he hate in this world, one of them would have to be the heat from the sun. He's thankful that someone up there created the giant orb of fire, but can a guy like him not get affected by the heat? It's bothering him inside and out, it's getting late too, damn. He's got a pretty useless power here. First it did nothing aside from giving him x ray vision, and second it can't do anything about this damned heat.

All sorts of creepy noises could be coming from within the forest floor and the tree tops above. He knew that those are the least of his worries right now. He's thinking about shelter and even food or water. He can't contemplate like this any longer, the forest is starting to get a lot nosier than comfort. But then, he was surprised.

"Hey Dai-chan, let me handle this fella!"

"C-Cirno-chan, we can't face this many… attacks!"

"To heck with that, Eye can do anything, cuz Eye'm the strongest!"

"Cirno-chan!"

He blinked owlishly. "Well what do you know… people are here after all." He stretched his neck to the side, emitting an audible popping sound. He did the same with his hands and fist, smiling, he went after the source of the sound. He ran fast, planning to get there in time before anything happen to the two female voices that he heard.

"Cirno-chan watch out!"

"Yah! Take this, **Perfect Freeze!**" the ice fairy's froze all the bullets that she had shot. The Incoming attack from the mysterious attacker was frozen by the fairy's powers, she launched a barrage of her own shot. The shots missed when she saw the figure jumping unto a tree. "Tch, take this! **Diamond Blizzard!**"Cirno's attack went for the attacker on the tree, but to the fairy's annoyance, the figure leapt back evading the bullets that are sent its way. Cirno dashed after the fleeing attacker, not planning to let someone who attacked her run off like that.

The male stepped out of the thorny shrub, gasping in relief. "Puwah! Made it, phew I don't think that I can last there any longer BWAH!-" he was blasted by a shard of ice making him crash to the ground. "Urk… what… the… fuck?"

"Aha, I caught you, you meanie!" a high pitched female voice shouted out. He looked up and came to face with a little girl with aqua blue hair, dressed in a deep blue outfit with a white shirt underneath her blue skirt. She has a giant grin on her, a grin that one would show when they've got something they wanted. "Dai-chan, Eye got'm Eye got'm!"

"Ack! Ah Hey! Stop I'm not who you think I am!"

The ice fairy gripped the owner of the voice's body frame, hugging him tightly to prevent him from escaping. "Dai-chan! Eye got the guy who attacked us! See?... eh?" realization soon dawned on the fairy. "Wah! It's a handsome big brother!" she jumped back, letting her grip on the downed man go.

Said man got up, rubbing his head and back in pain. He opened his eyes groggily to meet face to face with a little girl who appears no older than twelve. "Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned the girl when he saw the gleam in her blue eyes. Her face sporting an awestricken expression, and she seems rather happy. He waved his hands in front of her. "Eh, hey, kid? You okay?"

"Dai-chan, we got a handsome big brother!"

He leaned back reactively from her sudden outburst. And 'handsome big brother?' he had more people calling him better things instead of big brother. "Uh, yeah, you see… I came here when I heard you screaming? And who is Dai-chan?" he asked.

"Uh… Cirno-chan, don't wander off like that… eh, who's that?" the green haired fairy asked as she appears.

Instead of receiving an answer, she had Cirno beaming at her face. "Dai-chan, Dai-chan! Look, we have a really handsome big brother here! You know what that means right?"

"What?" that came from both the other fairy and the 'big brother' himself. The man had a seriously confused expression on his face, not really getting what's going on here. And he can tell that the other girl is also having similar thoughts as him. "Whoah, hold on kids… or fairies, I suppose…" the wings on their back at least proves that much. "Can you tell me what happened first, like when I heard the two of you shouting?"

"Ah! Oh, um… there wa-" Dai-chan was cut off by Cirno.

"There was this fella you tried to shoot us, Eye teached him a couple of lessons and the guy ran away!" Cirno boasted with a smug look on her face. She dismissed her thoughts, asking the man. "Anyway, you're a handsome big brother right?"

Now he's feeling uneasy. "Uh… well, it's hard to say if I'm handsome or not. But if you think that I am handsome, then I guess I am." Now he's getting a major ego boost, which is really shameful considering that the one who said it looks like a twelve year old little girl. He saw her rocketing to the air, screaming a huge 'alright' before landing down again.

The ice fairy launched herself at the man, looking straight at his eyes. "Then you must be strong! I read it in those books, handsome big brothers are strong! They can use awesome powers, they beat the bad guys and, and they get the girl!" she expressed cheerfully.

"Uh, okay… what kind of book are you reading?" he asked the ice fairy who backed away from him. She pulled out something from her pocket, a rather large pocket. His eyes rose significantly, seeing something familiar. "This is…"

"Yup! This book shows that handsome big brothers are cool and awesome!" she threw her arms up in the air. "And I get to see one here, this is the bestest day ever!" she laughed to herself, feeling incredibly happy in her life.

While Cirno is having her alone time enjoying her not so major accomplishment, he took the so called book. He saw the picture in the cover page and only to figure out that it's a manga, it comes from Japan if he's not mistaken. He read a few of these, but only few of those that he had read contained a story that he liked. Most tends to have a cliché plot or even twist. He looked at the other fairy, questioning her with a look.

The green haired fairy answered him with a sheepish smile. "Ah, how rude of us." She bowed her head, similar to a standard eastern greeting. "My name is Daiyousei, a fairy of the misty lake." She then gestured towards the aqua haired fairy with the ice wings. "That is Cirno-chan, she's an ice fairy and also lives near the misty lake. Thank you for your effort on trying to rescue us… eh, b-big brother…" she blushed.

He grinned, spreading his arms out. "Welp, that's a fine little missy. Big brothers always look out after their youngers, right?" he asked, still having that large grin on his face. He felt a pair of arms wrapping him from the back of his neck.

"That's right! The big brother in the book is also like that, he'd protect his little sister and loves her very much!" she then made a thinking expression. "Then, does that makes us your little sisters? And you love us?!" she asked excitedly.

Dai-chan made a troubled expression, blushing madly while at that. "C-C-Cirno-chan! Wha- he just met us, he can't be-" but a palm on top of her head made her stop stumbling on her words. She looked up to see the man's face and smile. Her cheeks heated up more than before.

"Hey, love doesn't have to be the same as the 'love' that a coupe would use. A big brother loves his sister right? That doesn't make them a couple." He patted her head. "You love Cirno too, right? Then it's fine!" he spreads apart his hand sideways.

"I-I see… then, I guess it's fine…" Dai-chan said out lowly, hiding her embarrassed face.

He grinned wider, remembering a certain memory on his head. It's about a girl as tall as the green haired fairy, but she has a long black hair and brown eyes. Dressed only in a simple clothing, maybe even lower than simple. Her dress all burnt and ugly… but her face makes up for that. He sighed, smiling softer than before.

"Then, 'little sisters', I am Al, you may call me big brother." He placed a hand on his chest.

Of course, he's not really their big brother… he's playing as their big brother. Three days passed with such speed, ending his time with his two so called sisters. It's fun playing with those who acted younger than him, because he knew that this might be the last time… after all, he had his first chance and now he's not going to fuck his second one. He's now resuming his journey, walking out of the forest but only to wander into another forest.

* * *

Unlike before, this forest is more uncomfortable. Where the heat bothers him the previous forest, it's the energy that is radiating from this forest that bothers him. He's sensing all kinds of movements from the forest floor, the trees, the bushes and even the ground below. The cross on the back of his palm grew white, something that he noticed. A bitter expression crossed his face, he's clearly not liking what'll come up later on.

"_Al~"_

Al turned around, hearing the voice of a little girl. Seeing nothing, he turned back again, continuing on his path.

"_Al~"_

He ignores the voice that is slowly calling out to him. The cross is glowing repeatedly unknown to him, sensing something. He needs to escape from this forest fast, it's driving him mad.

"_Alihoo~"_

"Okay. Whoever you are, get out." He glared at the space behind him. As expected, no one is there and the voice is gone. He paused for a couple of seconds, making sure if he's not tripping.

"Creepy ass forest…" he muttered under his breath.

"Well, it's the forest of magic after all."

Max turned around to where he's hearing a female voice, he spots a short and petite girl.

"_Who is she…"_ he thought to himself.

The girl appeared out of thin air, appearing in a dust of gold. She's wearing a large black hat with a yellow ribbon. Her apparel consists of a yellow shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. Her hair's a wavy grey color, with emerald green eyes. She has another thing, and said thing looked like another 'eye'. It's colored a dark purple color, positioned over her heart and has cords attaching it the girl. She also has a pretty smile.

"_Cute…"_ he can't help but thought.

She smiled even more. The girl is simply standing there, looking at him with eyes that show interest and curiosity. "I am seeing things from you, boy-san. Bad things." She said cheerfully. Suddenly, she disappears. That caused him to go on full alert. His hands slightly raised to prepare himself in case if this girl is trying anything. The girl reappeared again, this time behind him. He reacted by doing a roundhouse kick but it didn't connect. The girl simply stood again on the opposite direction with her same smile. "I am Koishi Komeiji. Please to meet you."

Al jumped back. "I'm Al and screw you troia." He dodged barrages of incoming bullets aimed at him. Some managed to hit him but they did only some minor damages. Not too serious, but his jacket is paying for the price. Koishi launched yet another barrage of colorful projectiles at him, but the man is dodging them skillfully for them to be hitting him.

"What the hell is this shit? This ain't hurt…" Al asked.

"Oh trust me, I'm not trying to hurt you." That's what she said, but the bullet projectile keeps on coming.

Koishi aimed a human sized bullet at Al. without thinking, Al swung his fist at the bullet. When his fist connects, the orb exploded. Another orb was launched at the man, this time, it's large. Al was still recovering from the shock he's getting at so he didn't have the time to dodge the incoming attack, it exploded similar to the one before. More orbs are shot towards him, exploding over and over again. Al fell to the ground, panting hard with his jacket torn to shreds. Blue rose patterned orbs materialized before him, he can see Koishi smiling behind them.

"Ah, so handsome but weak… I wonder, but what is this that I'm sensing from you… It's got to be dangerous, no? After all, this happens when I came close to you." She showed him her neck, where a design of thorns circling the circumference of her neck. "Hehehe… boy-san, what is this? And why am I strangely shaking when the fact that you are losing?" indeed she is. She's shaking, her knees are shaking. It's like she's terrified about something but her expression is different.

Al, after getting his bearings up, got back to his feet. The energy that Koishi sensed from him is growing even stronger than before, it's doubling, no tripling. This can get dangerous, but Koishis is more focused on trying to find out why she's like this. This is after all an interesting thing to do, interesting and dangerous.

"Ah, so you're going to answer me with your brutish side. Very well, I'll gladly accept." Koishi giggled.

Al shook his head then said. "Look. I am not planning on causing disputes with people. Now, can you tell me why are you attacking me?" Al gave Koishi a glare.

Koishi smiled, causing an orb to launch itself at the man. Al had enough of this, he clenched his fist where the mark is, then white armor plating covered his hands. It extends shaping the form of a gauntlet, he used his covered hand to swat away the incoming barrage as if it was a fly. Glaring even harder at Koishi, he crossed his arms. "Attack me again and I'll ask you with my fist." Instead of a reply, he got more orbs coming at him. He warned her.

Extending his covered arm, he shot out white energy in a form of crucifix. The incoming projectiles are fast, it hit the incoming attack from Koishi, making it explode before it can reach him. Koishi acts fast, she launched the remaining four orbs, planning to defeat him. Al did not take kindly to the fact that this girl is toying with him. He clenched his armored hand, letting a white aura covering it. With a cry, he released the energy that he had charged up, launching a cross that is as tall as a human at the girl.

Koishi clicked her tongue, barely managing to dodge the attack. More cross are coming for her, but she has little problem on dodging them. Al charged forward, hand ready to pummel the girl. Koishi wouldn't let this, so she pulled out a card. **"Symbol: Danmaku Paranoia."** Al's eyes widened when all this many orbs flew at him in patterns. He covered himself with his arms, not planning to get blown off. But it's getting harder and harder to protect himself even more. He clicked his tongue, annoyed that he can't do anything.

Then he remembered his power. The power to ask for any power he can. He groggily raised his other hand to the air, opening his palm as if to grab something. "Fuck off!" the burst of energy coming from Al was so great that it actually dismissed Koishi's spell card. The girl was thrown back meters away from her original position, she crashed to a tree causing blood to spit out from her mouth. Koishi got up, when she had regain control of her breathing, but was blown back by incoming cross.

Al released the energy on his right hand, feeling lighter. He panted, that was exhausting as hell. Al's instincts reacted causing him to dodge more attacks from the girl. Koishi glared at the male, feeling angry in so many years. She's shooting more orbs at him, but he's doing a good job on dodging those. Still, he's getting exhausted. Anymore and he'll fall. He countered with a shot of his own attacks, they're doing great on thinning out Koishi's incoming barrage of doom.

**"Instinct: Release of the Id!"**

Before blue orbs of doom and now pink hearts of hurting? What next, exploding roses? Al groaned out when he's forced to dodge again, again and again. It came to the point where he decided that it's enough. "You made a mistake on fucking with me, puttana!" he spat out. Al dived towards Koishi. Koishi jumped out of the way not planning to get caught by the man but Al's fist was too fast for her, it connects to her gut, digging in deep making her stomach churn. She choked out blood and spit, feeling incredible pain coursing her body.

"What raw strength…" Koishi thought as she handles the pain.

"Not finished you whore!" he grabbed her by the neck, gripping down hard. He lifted her up, glaring at her with eyes that could kill. "Now… care to speak?" his answer was her disappearing from his grip, he turned back for any incoming attack and he's glad he did that. He dodged an incoming heart aimed at him, this time faster than before. He looked at Koishi, she's lost her hat and a furious expression stayed on her face. Without other words, he zoomed forward aiming to do the same thing he did to the girl. Koishi disappeared again, appearing behind Al. with her Youkai strength, she decked him right on the back of his head, sending him tumbling.

Al quickly spun around with his palm outstretched, shooting Koishi right in the face in point blank distance. Koishi screamed her lungs out as the burning sensation burned her skin. She was blown back and due to the pain she's suffering, she can't catch herself in mid-air. Al wasn't done. Al dashed, appearing behind the launching Koishi. He kicked her right on the back of her neck, it was so hard that it actually emits a loud cracking sound. Koishi bit her lip, trying to ignore the surge of pain she's feeling. But it was too painful for her to do so. Her foe is combining close range combat with long range, the latter she's good at but the before is where she's having problems.

So she'll just have to keep him away from her. Koishi disappeared again as she crashed to the ground, this time she released another card from her sleeves. Al stared, planning to see what she's going to do with that card.

**"Subconcsious: Rorschach in Danmaku!"**

Al looked upwards, where Koishi has just flown to. His eyes drastically widen when he's seeing the form of attack Koishi is launching at him. This time is no joke, this girl is really going to kill him for good. Al didn't waver. He bursts in form of energy surrounding him, launching and rocketing his way towards the girl who's shooting at him. Now a dogfight has started. He's the one being chased with Koishi behind him trying to shoot him down. They made the sky their battlefield. Al did a counter maneuver, now the one in the offensive. He shoot cross shaped projectiles towards the girl he's chasing, she's also trying to gain the upper hand but he's not letting her.

Every maneuver she tried to do will always be intercepted by the man's bullet. She's not going too close to him, Koishi knows better than to get within his grabbing range. Al's power has increased drastically, he took back all the things he said about this power being useless. It's helpful when needed. Koishi shoots off heart shaped bullets towards her pursuer, he dodged them with ease but the alarms inside him are ringing. He looked back to see the bullets coming back. He cursed under his breath, dodging them for the second time. His gauntlet glowed white, almost silver, then the armor plating extends just above his elbow. This did not go unnoticed by the man.

"Had enough yet whore?!" he shouted, cashing the girl. Firepower began to appear on the sky, explosions, danmakus, energy surge and even giant crosses. Surely, their battle will not go unnoticed by the other youkais, but he doesn't care. All he wanted to do is to show this puttana her place, ask why did she attack him and where does she lives. Soon later, Koishi spun back, shooting all sorts of bullets at him. Al plowed through the barrage ignoring the damage, he dived in straight for the kill but Koishi disappeared. He felt a kick connecting to the side of his face, throwing him off balance. It's a good thing that he managed to regain flight, or else he might've crashed to the ground.

"_His attacks are getting even stronger, and so does his maneuver… I'm getting restless, and this is bad…" _Koishi thought to herself. _"It's a good thing that sister didn't follow me here at all…"_ she dived out of the way to dodge Al's soaring form, she nearly lose her head there. _"His power… it's making me weaker, what is it… it's…"_ she clenched her fists_. "Strong."_

Al knows that he needs to end this once and for all. He's got the power, the speed and the strength… he can do this. Four orbs hit him in the back, exploding. He was so caught by surprise that he didn't even see that one coming. A few more orbs hit him from the front. He cannot stabilize any longer in the air, so he crashed down to the ground. Hard. Koishi did not stop, she flew down closer to the fallen man. She continues shooting at him, hearts, orbs… she pulled out a card.

**"Subterranean Rose!"**

The world around her bloomed beautifully. Roses of orange and blue appeared, launching straight for Al who is vulnerable on the ground. Koishi's onslaught began endlessly, not ceasing, continuing on creating dust of the ground. The power of an EX level boss is not to be underestimated with. She's giving it her all, her trump card. Her attacks are furious instead of beautiful, it no longer held the concept of danmaku. Instead it shows her fear, the fear of knowing that something strong is facing her, something dangerous. She needs to destroy it, by any means necessary.

He was drowned in danmaku, now it's starting to hurt. He's sure that his clothes are no longer there anymore, and what of his pants?

Koishi's onslaught stopped, she then fall for the ground, exhausted. She dragged herself to a nearby tree. _"This boy is giving me trouble… I never knew that he had this much control…"_ Koishi began to think to herself. _"I should've brought my other cards, that'll end this battle quicker."_ She leaned her back up the tree bark to rest her tired self_. "This power of his… it's not vile, but what is it… it's making me tired and weak, almost as if I'm going to faint. It's not danmaku nor is it magic. I need to tell the shrine maiden about this."_

The power coming from Al died down, Koishi feels this then sighed in relief. She struggled to her feet, feeling massive aches all around her body. Her stomach's still hurting and he broke her spine…

"He won't do harm now… but still, I need to make sure." Koishi spoke to herself.

She made her way, towards the man. She waved the dust and smoke. As the smoke cleared, she spotted the man on the ground, clutching his shoulder. She smiled. "So you live. My, I thought that you were dead. I'm quite sur-" Koishi didn't get to finish her statement. The presence of his power reappeared again, this time, it's nothing like the ones she felt before. Even coming near him has become much of a problem for her. she backed away quickly, feeling an alien feeling inside of her. "What is this… to make a youkai like me shiver…" she pressed her back on a tree, voice full of frustration and lingering fear.

The smokescreen was cleared, so does the dusts and other rubles, by the wind that came from Al's direction. He is no longer wearing any apparel, sans for his jeans and shoes. His shirt and jacket is no longer there, showing Koishi his toned and Spartan built body. The image did not get into Koishi's head, she's struggling to keep herself from crying at what she's seeing.

Al stood up, the visage around him has changed. He is surrounded in a blue white aura, shaping a form of a cloak. On his head, a half crown appeared. His eyes changed from brown to deep blue, seemingly to see straight through Koishi's soul. His aura is… absolute. It makes her not worthy to be seeing him. Koishi covered her eyes, she started to feel all kinds of things. From embarrassment to fear. The gauntlet, glowed repeatedly in a steady rhythm. As it pulsates, the earth itself shook. Koishi's body flinched when he took a step towards her, looking at her direction.

She continued to cover herself, feeling unworthy to look at his general direction. "Kneel." Al spoke out. Koishi found herself kneeling for no reason. Her body only obeys his voice, not even her own. Tears are dripping down her face, feeling humiliated but a part of her is enjoying this.

Al stared down, looking at the girl who is kneeling at his feet. So… this is his power? The ability to make anything submit? It's fucked up, but fucked up things can still be used for good. He bend down, gripping Koishi in the hair. He forced her to look him straight in the eye, despite her protest. "Stay still." Two words is all it took for Koishi to freeze like a statue. "I am not to be fucked with. You will not seek for me anymore. You will run, return home and never speak about this incident to anyone. Should you speak…" he glared sharply. "I will end you myself and you will enjoy it."

He dropped the girl down. Koishi scurried to her feet, flying away crashing through some trees in the process. Al stared at the girl's fleeing form, his eyes returning to their usual brown color and aura disappearing from his body. The gauntlet armor breaks into millions of pieces, leaving him unclothe and unarmed. He felt tired, so tired. He needs to rest… but night is approaching.


	2. Transient Laughter

A first story, so I wouldn't be surprised to see you all hating me already. Please, give this a chance.

Warning: Kind of short. Next one is longer, I promise.

* * *

Early in the morning, the antique shop of curiosity or Kourindou as the locals would call it, is quiet and peaceful as usual. Unfortunately, such condition isn't well appreciated by the shopkeeper himself Rinnosuke Morichika. He is currently sweeping and arranging various things inside his shop, planning to make the shop looking tidy even if no one ever comes.

"Mi Christo…" Rinnosuke was surprised when a shirtless man came tumbling on his door. "I'm… safe…" the man gasped out. Rinnosuke eyed the scratches and bruises that his body possesses. Without a trained medical observation, he could tell that this man has been having a rough encounter with a Youkai or two.

Rinnosuke stared at the other male for a few second, he then coughed into his fist getting the man's attention. "May I help you?"

"Uh… yeah, where am I exactly?" the young man asked.

"We are in my shop." Rinnosuke answered. "From my observation, it seems that you've come from the outside world." He gestured.

"Yup. Name's Al." Al lifted his body from the ground, stretching his back. He noticed that all the trinkets around him are all from the outside world. "Hm… quite an interesting shop you have here."

"Indeed. I am Rinnosuke Morichika." Rinnosuke acknowledged. "The stuffs that come from the outside world would sometimes be transported here into Gensokyo."

Al looked down at his form. He's shirtless and hammered as shit. Cuts and bruises from his fight with that crazy cutie yesterday and weird creatures didn't help his body recover. "Do you have any clothes that I can use? Maybe something from the outside world?"

Rinnosuke cupped his chin, thinking. "Wait, let me check on the back." Rinnosuke then leaves the counter, going to the backdoor.

Al's eyes looked around the room, surveying the shop. He's surprised that he'll see something that he knows. Like an old computer monitor, light bulbs, cords and even a baseball bat. He picked the baseball bat up, testing it with his hands before putting it back down where it belongs. Suddenly, the shop's door was opened.

"Rinnosuke-san…" the female voice trailed as she saw the shirtless man. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the attractive male. "I-I'm sorry, I'll come another time." she moved to exit the shop.

Al stopped her. "Whoah, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just here to get myself a shirt, as you can see." He gestured to his being.

The girl calmed herself down. "I see… then, nice to meet you. I am Keine Kamishirasawa, a teacher in the human village." She gave him a smile.

Al couldn't help but feel nervous. _"Wow, she's… beautiful."_ Keine is dressed in a uniform that is unique to him, the more unique one being her head ornament that she's wearing. He couldn't exactly tell if that is a hat or a helmet, but something tells him it works for both.

After calming himself down, Al returned her gesture with smile and an outstretched hand. "My name is Al, an outsider."

"Oh! An outsider way of greeting." She quickly grasped his hand, shaking it while surprising Al with the strength of her grip at the same time. She let go of his hand soon. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

"I'm here on a… vacation, something like that." Al said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Where did you hear Gensokyo from?" Keine asked again.

"Heard about it from someone. At first didn't believe the guy and long story short, I was wrong." Al finished.

Keine's eyes trailed from the man's face down to the symbol on the back of his hand. She has seen that symbol from somewhere but can't quite remember where it is from. She was certain that it was somewhere in the misty lake…

"Ah, Keine-sensei I see that you've met our newest outsider?" Rinnosuke came from the back, holding a pile of folded clothes on his hands.

"Yes fortunately." She said happily.

Rinnosuke focused his attention to the other male. "Here, this is some of the clothing that I can spare. Please, choose which ever you like." He gave the clothes for Al to choose.

Al chose a simple black t-shirt and a white sweater. He put on the sweater first instead of the t-shirt. "Thanks Rinnosuke-san, I don't know how much I owe you."

Rinnosuke dismissed it off. "It's fine. As long as you'll return and purchase some items." Of course, Rinnosuke hadn't forgotten about the female in the room. He looked at Keine, giving her a look. "So what I can help you with Keine-sensei?"

"I'm here to leave some supplies from the village, the grocer said to give this for you." she brought a wooden basket and placed in on Rinnosuke's desk.

Rinnosuke looked delighted. "Thank you Keine-sensei, and tell the grocer I said my thanks too."

"Of course."

Al was already at the door, planning to leave the place. He still needs to discover his power, this would be the time to rest but he'll find a place somewhere. As he was about to leave the shop's front door, Keine's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Wait Al-san!" Keine hurried towards him. "Let me take you to the human village, it isn't safe out here in the forest. Rinnosuke-san told me about the condition you were in and I suggest that you come with me."

Human village? He heard from Cirno and Daiyousei that the place is a huge settlement for humans to live in, some kind of a place where humans will be safe from Youkais… well, he wouldn't directly reject the offer or anything but he can't really waste any time. He'll get his rest later, though some food or something might be a good idea… who's he kidding with.

"Sure. A rest from the monsters out here might a good thing." he shrugged.

The same action was not shared by Keine. "You've met Youkais before?! Are you hurt, do you need to go and visit the doctor?" Keine asked, worried.

Al shook his head while waving his hands. He gave the teacher a reassuring smile. "No, it's fine. I'm a unique case, I'm not that hurt. That's why I only plan to rest for a while before leaving again towards north."

"I see… still, you will need to take care of yourself." Keine reminded him.

Al chuckled. "Yes teacher."

Keine blushed. "A-Anyway, come, follow me." She floats into the air, before taking off towards the sky. Over the distance, she paused. "Can you fly, Al-san?"

Her answer was for him to burst and appear right next to her. "You were saying? Oh, and just call me Al."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, it didn't take that long for the two to arrive in the village. Al and Keine landed, somewhere in a market area.

"This is the human village, please enjoy your stay here." Keine said.

"Hm… do you happen to know a good place to get food, something like that?" he asked the teacher.

"Well Mystia's cart is here this week so why don't visit her? But please be careful, Mystia is a Youkai, a night sparrow, though she won't harm people without good reason." Keine warned him.

Al nodded, taking in Keine's warning. Keine showed him the direction of where Mystia is settling her cart. Without further thinking, he proceeds to walk towards the direction he was given by the teacher. But he was stopped.

"Ah, I forgot to mention." Keine stopped him for the second time. "When you see Mystia starting to act… weird, please, leave immediately." A tinge of seriousness can be heard in her tone.

"Why? She racist?" Al inquired.

"No, it's just that..." Keine made an uneasy face. "Things have started to happen to the Youkais around here. Not only that, but a suspicious artifact has been found in the Youkai Mountains." She gestured towards the huge mountain range that they both could see from where they're at. "I am not so sure about what's happening but it seems to have affected both good and bad Youkais alike. So please, be careful."

"It can't be it… right?" Al casts the cross mark on his hand a silent look. He nodded, hearing Keine's words. "Not to worry teach, I'll be careful." With that said, he left to search for Mystia's bar.

"_Finally… now I have a time for myself. If my power is the one causing these Youkais the heebie-jeebies, then I'll need to figure out a way on how to control it. Handling that cutie was troublesome enough, can't imagine fighting dozens more of her…"_ Al thought to himself as he walked down the road. The scenery around is getting less crowded, maybe that's a sign for him. _"Guess, I'm here?"_

He stopped when saw a cart with the name "Night sparrow's tango". Of course, he still remembers Keine's earlier warning. He can't just hop in there in hopes for getting food from someone who'll flip when they see him. And it seems that Mystia is having a customer too. With a deep breath, he entered the stall-cart. He caught a whiff of something cooking, and whatever it is it's got to be delicious. It's weird that a stand that has the word 'night' in it to be opening in the day.

So he enters the stand. "What do you serve in here?" he asked the cook as he sits on one of the vacant seats. He perched his arms on the bar table, looking lazy.

The cook, Mystia, is a short person. She has pinkish red hair and sparrow wings and fluffed ears. She's dressed in a brown skirted dress with a white apron over it. She's surprised to hear a male voice it seems.

"Ah, another customer. How rare for a human to be visiting at this time." Al knows that she's referring to the current crisis about the Youkais. Mystia smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not really that crazy like the other youkais out there. Anyway, I serve lampreys. Smoked or just plain roast."

"Seems interesting. Never had one before. A'ight, give me some of them scale-less fishes."

Mystia giggled at his way of speaking. She began working on her grill, preparing Al's order. While he's waiting for his order to finish, he looked to his side to find a person who's definitely drunk as fuck. He blinked. If his experience still remains, people like these tend to be negative when woken up.

"Hm… eh, watcha lookin' at?"

…and even more negative when they woke up themselves.

Al decided to play it smooth, not wanting this woman to get on his ass. "Nah, just enjoying what I'm seeing." He said to the drunken girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes on him. Al thought that she's going to cause a scene but was surprised when she erupted into a joyous laughter. "Bwahaha! You got guts boy!" she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, invading his private zone. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Al. you?" he questioned back.

The girl gave him a drunken grin. "Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary witch!" she lifted her sake cup to the air, clearly showing that she's hammered. Al noticed that she has a black pointy hat on her side, and also a broom leaned against the stand. Her grin got sultrier. "So… what's a hottie like you doin' here?"

Al felt weirded out. Isn't it supposed to be the other way? This place is throwing away all of his common sense right through the freaking ceiling. "Hungry, thought I better get myself some food. Why?"

"Nothing, thought people like you would be hidin' at your houses with these conditions… Youkais acting crazy and what… sheesh. No offense Mysti." Again, Al took note of Marisa's indirect mentioning something of the cause of his powers. He cast Mystia a look, but she doesn't look affected or anything. "Even that Youkai from the underground was affected… the little sister, Koishi…"

Al froze. _"Shit. She knows her?"_

"Heard the girl wouldn't go out of her room, too scared to do anything. Even her sister and pets couldn't do anything about it…" Marisa muttered, still in her drunken state. "Out of all the Youkais out there, she's having it worse. Pretty messed up I say."

Al holds his breath.

"But never mind that! Come on, let's have a drink." Marisa placed a sake cup in front of him, a filled one.

And he swallows his breath in relief.

Al stared down the sake filled cup with troubled eyes. _"These people are suffering because of me… then that means one thing…"_ his thoughts were disturbed by Marisa who suddenly shoves the sake down his throat. Al's eyes got wide immediately. He tried to ignore the hot sensation of sake flowing down his throat, but unable to do so. "ACK! What the fuck?!"

"Yer too slow, sake's best enjoyed when they're served." Marisa retorted, still drunk.

Al grumbled under his breath, coughing a little. His expression returned to his previous one. If his powers are influencing these people in this quick and powerful rate… then that means… "He's coming."

"Who?"

Al blushed, realizing that he had said that out loud. "Er… ah, the food is here." He distracted by using his order as a topic.

"Here you go, a plate filled with Mystia's grilled lamprey. Enjoy it! It took me a while to cook that one." Mystia said proudly. "And drinks on me, consider this your lucky day Al!"

Marisa cheered and Al simply stared at the sake cup in his hand. "Well, there's always a time and place for everything. And this place can't be even more perfect." He chugged the whole content empty. The morning went faster much like the starting of Al's annoying hangover.

In the freaking morning.

* * *

"Al."

He flinched. Putting up a strong front, he glared at the source of the voice. "Show yourself." He looked around the darkness he's facing, seeing no one.

"Al."

"I said show yourself!" he screamed out, feeling anger seeping out from his mind. Still, the owner of the voice didn't show up.

"Remember her, Al?"

A girl wearing a tattered rag not worthy to be called shirt appeared on the ground in front of him. A dagger on her heart and blood pool surrounding her. Al's eyes widen in fear, an unforgettable and regrettable memory entering began playing in his head. He fell to his knees, gripping his head.

"No… no… no!" Al screamed as he squirmed to himself. He can see her face, the same face that he had ended. He can still hear her laughter, the same voice that he had silenced. He can still feel her touch, the same touch that he had ceased.

"You're… dead dammit!" he smacked his fists down to the ground, hard. He gritted his teeth, feeling anger and other sorts of emotions breaking out of him. Tears began to seep from his eyes, making him feel pathetic.

"This is it? Truly pathetic. A total opposite of your powers… I am disappointed."

"Fuck… you…" Al hissed out. He can see the bastard's face somewhere. His face of pure arrogance and filth. Looking down on every single life form on earth except for himself.

"I will come back Al. And I will show you your place," The voice chuckled out. "Half-crown king."

Then, everything is black and blue.


	3. Rotten start, fresh endings

This work is fiction, purely created from the deepest part of my brain. I own nothing except for the ideas, Alfredo César Vortice. All original Characters of the Touhou Project are owned by ZUN.

* * *

"Marisa… tell me, what on earth are you doing with this man in **my** bedroom?" Reimu Hakurei, the wonderful shrine maiden of paradise, asked the witch who is currently holding her head in pain. Reimu twitched irately. She was out for some errands and return only to find her so called friend sleeping with a stranger on her bed. Her bed.

"Uuh…" Marisa slowly groaned, lifting herself from the futon. She feels like shit, and her head's hurting too much to do anything. Marisa glanced at the sleeping man beside her. "Oh, you mean Al? He's just my brand new drinking partner… and whoa… when did we arrive here?"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Reimu yelled, having enough. "I don't have time to deal with this guy because of this incident I'm trying to solve. It's making me crazy too!" She took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Mah… anyway, can you wake him up? I'll need to talk to him." After saying that, she left for the living room.

Marisa needed a good three second before she does anything. She was so drunk… and she remembers that she was out drinking in the day so… is it over? She meant, is today 'tomorrow' already? Well, only one way of finding out… she nudge the sleeping man on the cheeks. "Hey, wake up."

Al stirred on his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, only to wince, feeling his head hurting like crazy. "Guh… I'm not drinking in mornings ever again… Oh, Marisa… wait, where are we?" he asked. Looking around. Al realized that he is inside a room, a bedroom to be more specific. He's in bed with Marisa next to him. The expression of sheer regret and horror crossed his face. "No… don't tell me…"

Marisa's face immediately lit up like the fireworks in the fourth of July. "No! God, no. W-We did not do… _that_." The witch managed to said out shyly, not facing the man. Her face's red heating up.

Al sighed in relief. He wouldn't know what he will do if he did something he'd regret. And with a person he just met nonetheless. Judging from the shine that comes from outside the room, he'd say that it's tomorrow already, meaning that it's morning. He can't believe that he was sleeping for a day, with a girl nonetheless. All in all, he's grateful that he didn't do anything last night.

"Anyway, where are we? Your house?" Al asked for confirmation. He was fairly surprised when Marisa shook her head in negative. "Then where are we?" he stood up, slowly. Al stretched his body, yawning.

"My friend's shrine."

Al blinked. Then he gave Marisa a look. "I guess your friend didn't take too kindly when she or he saw you with me…?"

"Yup. But nah, she's not going to do anything to you. In fact, she's waiting for a talk in the living room. Follow me." Marisa grabbed her broom and hat, placing them at their respective places. Knowing that he's in someone else's house, Al couldn't do anything other than to follow the witch to her friend. But still, a shrine? Holy ground…

The two finally reached the small living room after a short walk from Reimu's room. Al was greeted by a sight that he did not see every day. There, seating on floor, is a girl about the same age as Marisa and him dressed in a clothing of red and white. Her looks are not bad too. Beautiful black hair, black eyes and a face that men would love to look at every morning. Her expression shows indifference, given the situation he's in.

Al was immediately captivated by the girl that he's currently seeing. His eyes went wide, his lips shut tight, unable to describe how beautiful the girl is.

He stepped forward from where he was standing, and then he clasped Reimu's hands into his. He stares at her black rounded orbs, reflecting them to his own hazel brown. "Please, let me know your name." his tone is straight, serious.

Marisa's jaw dropped to the ground. She can't believe what she's hearing, and it seems that Reimu is also confused. To the witch's further shock, Reimu giggled and answered. "Reimu Hakurei, and you are?"

Instead of answering her with an immediate reply, and to both girls' shock, he kissed Reimu on the knuckle. Then he gave her a charming smile. "Alfredo César Vortice, la mia bella Madonna." A broom hit him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!" he glared back at the witch.

"H-Hmph!" Marisa pouted, huffing and looking away from the two.

Marisa's reaction caused further giggling from the shrine maiden. A sly smirk appeared underneath Reimu's sweet front. "Ah~ don't worry Marisa, I am not going to steal away your drinking partner." She gave the pouting witch a wink.

"I-I have nothing to worry about!" Marisa immediately reacted by shouting, an action that confused Al greatly.

Reimu laughed, and retracted her hand when Al has loosened his grip. She smiled apologetically. "Hahaha… sorry, I'm just kidding. Still…" Reimu's eyes trailed up and down Al's body. It's no mistake that the shrine maiden of paradise is checking the outsider out. "Can you… sing?"

"What?" Al asked, seriously confused.

"Sing, as in a romantic kind of song?" Reimu placed her hand to where her heart is at in a maiden-like manner.

"Uh… I know some-"

"Great!" Reimu beamed at the man. Marisa coughed, signaling Reimu. Remembering what she was supposed to talk about with the man, Reimu backed away, back to her seat. "Ahem. Anyway, please, sit down." Al did just that. "You have probably known about the situation we're currently having." Reimu spoke, her tone serious.

"You mean this thing that has been making these Youkais nuts?" Al asked with a hint of little sarcasm. "Yeah, why?" he saw the shrine maiden nodding her head, glad that he understands.

Reimu sighed. "You don't get it do you? Listen okay? Gensokyo's population is almost 80% Youkais. Most of the humans in the human village are the only humans you'll encounter. Aside from some who decided to live out there wherever they are, I can't find you a safe place to stay. That is unless you want to bunk in with Miss Messyhouse right there." She sent Marisa a jab.

"Hey! My house isn't messy! It's just filled with the stuffs that I borrowed from people" Marisa returned to sulking. Al blinked. So the witch is a collector?

"Oh, don't let her have some of the things that you have. She'll borrow them and return them only when she died." Reimu revealed casually.

"Reimu!"

So basically Al understood what this conversation is all about. Reimu is having a difficult time on trying to solve this incident that his powers had caused and unfortunately, Marisa is a thieving witch. But out of all, he mustn't let Reimu or Marisa know that this incident is coming from him.

"And… that's an interesting amount of magic you have there."

Shit. Too late.

Al glared at the shrine maiden. Reimu returned his glare with her own. She moved closer, observing him. Al didn't move from his spot and Marisa had no clue on whatever is going about. Reimu's raven orbs come to a match to Al's very own hazel eyes. He faced her with a straight front, not showing any emotion. At this point, it wouldn't be surprise if Reimu started to question him about what his powers are. But he must keep her from asking, or else a fight would be unavoidable.

Then, Reimu's glare turned sly. "Is it really you, the one causing all this?" at her statement, Marisa nearly falls from where she's standing.

"What?! Is it true Al?" she looked at the man for any answers. But Al didn't return her look, instead, his glaring grew even more intense.

"I am the shrine maiden of Hakurei, the peacekeeper of Gensokyo. I am responsible to anything that will befall this land." Two orbs of yin and yang appeared behind her, with her glare getting sharper. "I will stop people like you."

Silence. Pure silence. The morning winds outside died down not long ago. Marisa stayed where she's at, looking at the scene in front of her. This is dangerous. Al doesn't know what he's getting into, she bet that Reimu will even show him the slightest bit of mercy if he didn't surrender first. Al looked like he's strong but Marisa doubt it. And what's more, she'll be facing him if things will not settle quietly.

The thickness in the atmosphere grew, making the situation looks even more serious and scarier. Both Al and Reimu did not move, merely staring and glaring into each other's eyes. Then, Al raised his hands. "Okay, fine. I'll fess. Yes. This incident you're having is my responsibility." He stopped Reimu before she could speak. "But. It's not from me. It's from…" Reimu's eyes went wide when he suddenly buried his palm into her face. A surge of bluish white beam shoots out from his palm, sending Reimu crashing outside the shrine.

"REIMU!" Marisa went for her friend immediately. This is going bad. So bad. She found Reimu crashing, with her face slightly burnt. The shrine maiden growled, not planning to let the man escape. Marisa was nearly picked from her feet when Reimu suddenly zoomed out towards the man.

Al saw her coming, with his right hand glowing, he willed for the gauntlet to appear. Reimu's gohei and his armored arm went crashing on, making a loud banging sound. Al winced. That hurt a little bit. Acting quick, Al used his free hand to grab Reimu by the collar, chucking her to the ground. He sent a foot to knock her unconscious, but Reimu's reflex kicked in, she rolled away from the incoming finisher.

Without wasting anytime, Reimu took flight, shooting paper tags both red and blue. Al took some hit, but it doesn't hurt that much. He gritted his teeth, willing more energy into himself. The man's body glows white, and he disappeared into the sky, leaving behind after images as he zoomed for the shrine maiden. Reimu dodged the incoming man, but was hit by a cross shaped projectile from behind. She managed to maintain flight, but it's not the time to relax, more crosses are coming her way. The man dived for her, with his gauntlet hand glowing white.

Reacting in time just barely, Reimu managed to form a protective barrier to shield her from the incoming assault. Still, Al's punch was so hard that it actually cracked the barrier she's maintaining. Reimu gritted her teeth, this man is strong. She did not plan to get on the defensive, so she sent the barrier flying along with Al.

"Bitch!" Al cursed as he fell to the ground. He hit the ground hard, now outside the shrine grounds. He's surrounded by trees and grass, that means he's in the forest. Al jumped back to his feet, zooming for the skies. He saw Reimu with paper tags in her hand, he clenched his fists, making them glow white. The two combatants charged towards each other, both planning to stop the opposite. Reimu unleashed a volley of papered talismans against the man, to which Al returned a medium sized laser of light.

"BWAAAAH!" Both are hit by the attacks that were launched. Al took a direct hit and so does Reimu. But Reimu is the one suffering the worst pain. She felt as if her body was grilled under the sun directly, but still, this is no time for her to show weakness. She made a spell card materialized between the gaps of her finger. She burst in an aura of red, going straight for the man.

Al shook himself from the pain he's feeling all over his body. This girl is good, and even with his powers stronger, he can't beat her directly. He thought that those paper talismans are weak, well guess what? He's wrong. Still, he's so much stronger and tougher than her. But Reimu's agility and precision is making up for her loss in both power and strength. He needs to up it all here. He willed thirty percent of his power to the gauntlet, the gauntlet expands, covering his right shoulder with peerless white pauldrons.

Reimu's card glowed, and Al knows too well what she's going to do. The man's armored arm glowed brighter, seemingly overflowing with power.

"**Fantasy Seal!"**

"Take this!"

Marisa, who was watching from the sidelines, was forced to cover her eyes with her hat from the collision of both attacks. She can feel both Reimu's and Al's power flaring like crazy, making her surprised that the skies hadn't start falling yet. She managed to get a peek of what's going, and what she sees will forever be etched into her memory.

Al was facing Reimu one on one, his laser raging on against Reimu's multi directional attacks. Even if the size of the attack isn't as grand as Master Spark, that thing sure does emit a large amount of magic. She has never felt this level of magic before, not even when facing Patchouli. Now she knows why Reimu is going as far as pulling out** Fantasy Seal**, she won't hesitate to use **Magicanon** if she's in her place. Still, anymore of this then things will get worse.

She needs to stop this.

"Had… enough… yet… bitch!?" Al roared from his side, still charging the laser. He has to admit, for someone who uses rubber bullet, she's quite strong. He's pouring energy into this baby little by little, there's no need to go his full power on a girl like her.

"Like you're one to ask!" Reimu retorted, feeling irked. Her attacks are useless against him. Mainly that's because he's fighting without danmaku, instead he uses lasers and weird magic. Still, she can't keep using this any longer, her spell will break just in a matter of seconds.

Reimu is not doing so well on her part, she can feel the beam that Al is shooting off getting stronger and stronger. But Reimu won't give up. She timed her spell time out, but there's still a few seconds left before she could pull out a new spell. She dodges the laser, but Al isn't giving her the upper hand. He fired crosses that only managed to graze her, but even a little bit did some slight burning to her skin.

Al burst through the air, dodging incoming volleys of talismans from the shrine maiden. He's gotten the hang of it in flying, but he still can't dodge the homing ones. He did an evasive maneuver to prevent an incoming homing talisman from hitting him. Reimu saw this and prepared to strike again. Al noticed what Reimu was going to do, so he let her launch her thing. To Reimu's surprise, he's flying straight for the human sized homing talismans. Al smirked, he disappeared higher above, letting both talismans to collide, creating a small scale explosion.

A burst of shockwave of energy was the result in both talismans from crashing into each other. Reimu instinctively covers her eyes, not planning to get hurt. But that was a wrong move. She did not notice Al's soaring heel that was aiming for her head, Reimu looked up and can't help but thought that it's going to hurt. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't die.

"**Magicannon: Final Spark!"**

"WHA- UWAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy's heel never did connect with Reimu. He was blown off by an insanely large laser of rainbows; he felt his entire body being pricked on by a sensation of electricity. Slowly, that pricking sensation started to feel even more intense, burning even. He started to scream as he was launched off to the stars courtesy of the laser's firepower.

Reimu barely got hit from that Final Spark. She crashed to the ground, skidding for a while. After stopping, Reimu groaned as she felt her entire body hurting all over. That was a terrible mistake. Still, who…

"You okay there?" Marisa landed next to the shrine maiden. She helped Reimu to her feet.

"No… guh… need to find that guy, who knows what he will do."

Marisa brought her friend to a nearby tree, setting her down. The black white witch rubbed her head, unsure of what to do. "I think you'll need to stay for a while. Wherever he's at now, it's either far or at bad territory." Marisa said to the hurting girl.

Reimu spat out saliva, looking grim. "Still… he's the one who's probably causing all this. I can't let him get away because of that." She argued with her partner and friend.

Marisa sighed. "Reimu. You're in no condition to fight, girl. Look what he'd done to ya'! You're… you're crap." She has no other way of describing what condition Reimu's in right now.

"At least the word 'fucked up' would've made more sense…" The shrine maiden grumbled under her breath. She began coughing, spitting out blood.

Marisa went to her side immediately. "You'll need to get a check up on Eirin's… here, hop on, I'll take you there." She hailed for her broom which immediately appeared right next to her. Marisa helped the shrine maiden got on her broom, and she too hopped on. "Anyway, you rest… I'll think of a way to solve this…"

Reimu, for once, couldn't help but agree with her friend. "Yeah, you do that… and thank you."

Marisa smiled lightly. "Heh."

* * *

_"Hmph. Weak."_

"Will you shut the fuck up!?"

Al shouted. He's back in this dark place again. There's nothing, except for him and this guy he's talking to. "_You were doing so well, yet you still fail to defeat that weakling of a girl…"_

"I was caught by surprise, okay?" Al pointed out irately. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. He's unconscious now. Great, now how to get up…

_"If you were paying more attention then perhaps you woul-"_ a cross went past the mysterious figure's supposedly head. _"Ah, still, weak."_

Alright. This guy is pissing him off… he needs to think. "Look. How are you even here? I thought you were sealed off somewhere in God knows where." He asked the mysterious figure.

The figure hummed, thinking. It then answers. _"I don't know. Maybe that's because you possessed half of my powers? My treasures? And my mark?"_ the figure gestured towards the cross shaped tattoo on Al's hand. _"I am just as confused as you are as to why I'm here. All I know is that **He** is coming, and we both know we don't like it."_

Al glared suspiciously at the figure. "What are you up to?" he asked with his arms crossed.

If the figure had a face, he would grin. _"Oh I don't know… maybe I'll stop **Him** before **He** could stop me? But I am just half of what I am, I couldn't possibly defeat the great **Him** just by using half of what I am… right?"_ there's pure mockery in his tone.

Al scoffed. "Yeah right… like I would go against him." He muttered.

_"Heh. Still, you possess half of what I own. And I think that it's only right if I take what I belong, no?"_ Al's guard was up instantly. _"Oh now, now… I wouldn't want to fight someone who has half of my power at his disposal. That will be plain scary."_ Al glared. _"How about this. We work together to defeat **Him**, to usurp **His** throne and make it ours? How's that sound?"_

"You're insane."

_"I'm brilliant."_

A long pause reigned over the darkness. Then, Al broke the silence. "If we beat… **Him**… what will that benefit for us, for me?" he asked.

The figure laughed. _"Hahaha! Aly, Aly, Aly…"_ Al twitched. Al visibly flinched. _"I know that she meant the world to you… then, what better price, after defeating __**Him**, to have other than someone you always wanted, back?"_

"She's dead. Leave it." Al said coldly.

_"Al… you're so stubborn, no wonder she died."_ The figure dodged an incoming cross. _"Still. Imagine. Imagine what would it be like if you're… sitting on that throne of gold and eternity? Looking down on these… minorities of the earth? This world is meant to be conquered, and we both know it…"_

Al stood in silence. This man is a devil. He knew it… still, a devil, bearing the mark of the cross? No wonder he was chased by the church a few years ago… but he's not exactly sure who this guy is. All he knows is that his powers are the only thing that's keeping him alive. Al turned his back to the figure.

"I won't help you. Knowing you, you'll just take back what you said before." That wasn't even a question.

_"Oho? Then how about this."_ The figure stepped out of the dark that has surrounded him. The figure was revealed to be a suit of armor colored in white and silver with blue linings. It had a helmet on; the chest plate has designs of thorns and crosses. It is definitely a suit of armor, but not the ones that a knight would put on. The walking armor is adorned with the color of red and white, but mostly red.

It's a suit if armor that was made for a King. The armor walked towards Al, making clanking sounds. Al got a closer view, and was not surprised to see that its right arm armor is missing. Still, he can't help but be mesmerized at what he's seeing. Being an antique enthusiast, he would sleep in a museum just to look at this kind of thing. The armor is decorated with many flawless gems, its helmet bears the design of half broken crown.

The thorns and crosses are colored in red, along with the helmet and the left side of the armor. The middle section is white, with some red streaks circling the waist. The leggings are a combination of a beautiful red and white gradient. But the red is way brighter than the white. Almost Vatican. The shin guards painted with white, but blue styles are visible, forming an exotic and abstract design. The shoe plating is red, possibly to blend in with the color of blood.

When it had reached an appropriate distance, it kneeled down on one knee. Al tensed, surprised at its action. "_I swear that I will not betray you when we have defeated Him. This is my pride, honor, status and power on the line. This is my statement as the… Fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire."_ If that helmet could grin, then it would be a wide one.

"Madre di Dio… Nero Claudius César…"

* * *

"Ugh… where am I?"

"Woah! Calm down will you? You're barely rested." A female voice warned him. Al opened his eyes, wincing as he did so. He felt aching sensation all over his body. Al found himself facing a girl with long white hair and ribbon on her head. She looks older than him, dressed rather oddly too. White burnt t-shirt, probably due to heat, and suspenders, seriously? At least she's normal…

…Until she lit a bonfire using a fire that flickered from her fingers.

The girl looked at the man, finding his staring weird. "What? You hit hid your head?"

Al shook his head, slowly regaining his bearings. _"I need to lessen common sense when I'm in this place…" _he gulped down hard, swallowing all the profanities that are about to escape his lips. He looked at the girl a little closely. _"Hm, she looks cute."_

"Hey, you hearing me?"

"Wha- sorry, I was out of it for a moment…" Al apologized, also covering for his mistake.

The girl sighed. "Anyways. My name is Fujiwara no Mokou. Now, what're you doing all passed out and burnt in the bamboo forest?" bamboo forest? Al looked around. Well shit, he's really in bamboo forest, he thought that those places only exist is myt- oh, that's right…

"Ugh… I had a fight with a nasty somebody. Long story short, I should've probably let her finish her sentence before blowing her face point bank with a laser…" Al told her bitterly. He stood up in a seated position, hugging his feet close for warmth.

Mokou whistles. "Wow… what a gentlemen."

"Please. Don't rub salt on the wound…"

So he ended up talking with this mysterious pyrokinetic woman named Moukou. Despite her neutral front, Al could tell that she has a lot inside of her. Maybe it's bad, maybe it's good… he doesn't know. All that he knows is that she's a fire controlling girl, which is pretty awesome in his books, and she doesn't look bad. A little bit more from his strike zone. But instead of acting like a testosterone filled ape, he acted neutral and accepting.

Seriously, who would want to make an enemy out of someone as awesome as a girl who can burn stuff at will?

None.

"_Interesting."_ Al flinched when he heard a familiar voice inside his head. _"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just passing by."_ The voice then speaks no more, making Al release a baited breath in relief.

"So, what're you gonna do now? It's getting late; I could take you to the village." Mokou offered the young man.

"Sure." Al accepted. Later, they took off after they have extinguished the bonfire. Al's flight to the human village went along fine, thanks to his escort. He bid Mokou his goodbyes and thanked her for accompanying him to friendly zone safe and sound. Upon arriving at the village's central market street, he took his time to wander around the village. Just sightseeing, he didn't get to see much of the village after all. Overall, he's amazed. He knew that Japan would be a nice place to visit, but guess he'll find this place much better to enjoy.

While he know that Japan is currently the world's leading technologically improved country, he can't imagine that this kind of thing used to exist. Wooden stalls, cooking with dried woods, some silly masks, wood carving and even koi fishing. Is this it, the power of time? To be able to change something so… dynamic. From a country that used woods and other simple natural resources, Japan has developed into a modern and high-tec country. He's just amazed.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

Al felt a body of another person pressing onto him. And if his five senses are working, said person happened to be female. Realizing the situation, he backed away and began to apologize. "I'm very sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking…" his eyes saw the woman's visage.

Said woman is dressed in an outfit that he is familiar with. Perhaps too familiar. She's a silver haired girl, dressed in a blue and white maid outfit from the renaissance era, with the frills and headband and stockings all in the right position. She also has a small fabric frilly armband decoration, colored in white. Her skin is smooth, as he was able to touch her hand. And her eyes are a beautiful azure color, they emit a rather peculiar glow.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing." The female bowed her head curtly.

Al felt his cheeks heating up. "No! I'm the one who is at fault here, please, forgive me." He did the same manner as the maid. The people around them stared at the two with certain stare, causing both to reddened on their cheeks. After people began to walk away, the two laughed awkwardly.

Deciding to be polite, Al offered her his hand. "My name is Al, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Sakuya. Sakuya Izayoi." She returned his greeting with an outstretched hand and a smile. That's enough for him. He knelt down and plants a soft and chaste kiss on Sakuya's knuckles, emitting a reaction from the maid.

He stood up again, letting go Sakuya's hand. Al rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, it was a force of habit. I do that mostly to any women I met." He chuckled.

Sakuya was still surprised, but soon returned, with a laugh. "Ufufu… it's fine." She reassured with a warm smile. "I must go back, it would be a pleasure to meet you again Mister Al." she bowed curtly.

Al inwardly beamed at the mentioning that she would like to meet him again. "The pleasure is all mine. May you have a safe trip, mia bella signora." He said his goodbyes while smiling. Sakuya returned his smile with her own, and then leaves.

"_Hmm… maybe this place ain't so bad after all…"_

That's what he said, but look who's being watched from afar.

"Hmph. Interesting. Handsome, strong, gentle, and kind… I wonder, will Sanae be happy…?"

A grin.

"Oh I'm sure she will."


End file.
